Work space is quickly becoming more of a premium both at the office and at home, due to the various equipment found on today's desks, including computers, monitors, keyboards and other items. Accordingly, there is less available space for individuals to store items such as papers, file folders, magnetic media, and the like in their work areas. As an alternative to their desktops, people tend to pile such items on the nearest possible surface, whether it be the floor, garbage can, or computer, as an extension of their work area. While such surfaces provide a temporary solution, in the long term, such spaces lack the stability of a typical desktop, or filing cabinet, and may be bumped into or knocked over by a user, a pet, or a vacuum cleaner, with negative results, and may cause damage to such items. Accordingly, there is a need for storage space adjacent or in the vicinity of a user's work area which provides for additional physical storage capacity in an organized and more stable fashion than that which currently exists.
Consequently, there exists a need for an extension of work or storage space, particularly in the office or home office setting. This work space extension should provide a stable, convenient, and efficient space to store and contain various items commonly found in the office. It should also be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.